


Правила

by Cammia



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Проживание с вулканцем диктует свои законы.





	

На балконе было жарко, хотя они сидели в тени. Джим попытался незаметно оттянуть ворот рубашки, но даже проникающий под одежду воздух был сухим и раскаленным.  
Аманда, казалось, не испытывала ни малейших затруднений. Она передвинула фигуру на доске и с улыбкой сказала:  
— Тому, кто планирует часто появляться на Вулкане, нужно привыкнуть к местной температуре. Это тяжело только поначалу.  
Джим почувствовал себя неловко от того, что его маневр был замечен. Невольно подумалось: а не нарушил ли он какие-то правила этикета, принятые на планете? Недаром ведь вулканцы ходили упакованными с ног до головы. Возможно, даже такой невинный жест у них воспринимался как страшное оскорбление или попытка эксгибиционизма.   
Невольно вспомнился Эпсилон-5, где две девушки-лейтенанта попали в местную полицию из-за неподобающей длины юбок: те не прикрывали щиколотки.  
Но сейчас Аманда не выглядела смущенной. Она продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало:  
— А еще стоит быть готовым к некоторой предвзятости со стороны местных жителей.  
Джим поднял глаза от трехмерной шахматной доски и с удивлением взглянул на женщину. Та склонилась над доской, раздумывая, и он подумал, что понимает Сарека, влюбившегося в инопланетянку: мать Спока была очаровательна.   
— Простите?  
— Сегодня вы были довольно грубы с советником...  
— Только потому, что его замечание в адрес вашего сына было оскорбительным!  
— Но если вы планируете стать частью жизни моего сына — и частью этого мира, — вам придется найти общий язык с другими… остроухими мерзавцами.  
Джим хотел что-то сказать, но после этих слов осекся.   
— Это... Так заметно? — спросил он как можно равнодушнее.  
— Для женщины, тем более матери — очевидно.  
Аманда передвинула фигуру.  
— И вы ничего не собираетесь мне сказать?  
— Уже сказала. Мне было нелегко на Вулкане, поэтому я стараюсь предостеречь вас от ошибок, которые совершала сама.  
— Вы тоже ссорились с советником?  
— С его женой. В пух и прах. По крайней мере, в той степени, в какой могут ругаться вулканцы.  
Джим расплылся в улыбке. Ему полегчало от мысли, что хотя бы один человек, кроме него, на этой планете способен на эмоциональность.  
— Почему же вы здесь остались? – не утерпел он. Его подмывало задать этот вопрос, когда они только познакомились.   
Даже Спок был иногда… невыносимым. И если уж свой собственный вулканец может доводить до белого каления, что же сказать о целой планете чужаков? Тем не менее, Аманда выглядела счастливой.  
На его «почему» она улыбнулась лукаво.  
— По той же причине, по какой вы сюда прилетели. Вулканец. Шах и мат.  
— А я-то думал, что безупречная логика — это у Спока от отца, — пробормотал Джим, собирая фигуры.  
— Я тоже кое-чему научилась, у меня на это было много времени. Иногда здесь бывает так скучно.  
Аманда посмотрела на песочные часы. Джим до сих пор не мог понять, как странная конструкция с резервуарами, заполненными песком, могла помочь в определении времени. Наверное, этому тоже учишься в долгие вулканские дни.  
— Сарек и Спок скоро вернутся. Не хотите их встретить?  
На выходе из дома поток ветра осыпал Джима песчинками. Тот сморщился от неприятного царапанья по коже.   
— Видите, планете я тоже не нравлюсь.  
— Открою вам секрет: вулканцы не зря так одеваются.  
Аманда попросила его задержаться и скоро вернулась с длинным плащом. Джим затосковал: такая вещь — в жару? Зато ветер больше не норовил забраться под одежду, и тяжелые складки ткани надежно прикрывали тело.  
— Сложно поверить, но в нем будет еще и не жарко, — пообещала Аманда.  
Джим не верил. Он уже обливался потом, хотя они всего лишь вышли из дома. Вулканский день был похож на внутренности раскаленной сковородки: горячий и сухой воздух, от которого не скрыться.  
— Как же вы к этому привыкли?  
— У меня был стимул.  
А его собственный стимул и единственная причина любить эту планету поджидал около зала Совета. Джим прекрасно изучил реакции Спока, и брови, строго сведенные под большим, чем обычно, углом, подсказали, что тот не просто недоволен. О человеке Джим сказал бы «зол».  
Рядом стоял Сарек, в этот момент разительно похожий на сына напряженным лицом.  
Аманда тоже заметила разразившуюся бурю и деликатно, почти невесомо подхватила Сарека под руку. Джим с удовольствием проделал бы то же самое со Споком, но опасался, что у консервативных вулканцев такое вопиющее нарушение этикета и личного пространства вызовет шок. Поэтому ограничился кивком.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он тихо, когда Аманда — он уверен, задававшая тот же самый вопрос мужу — отвлекла Сарека разговором.  
— Небольшие разногласия. Своего рода традиция, установившаяся после моего отъезда в Академию.  
— Значит, вулканцы все-таки умеют спорить?  
— Спор возникает везде, где есть два различных мнения.  
Такой Спок был больше похож на себя самого. Джим улыбнулся. Он-то уже начал волноваться.  
— Не хочешь рассказать?  
Спок ограничился самой сутью:  
— Отец хочет, чтобы я остался здесь.  
— У него есть для этого причины?  
— Да, очень весомые.  
Он не добавил больше ни слова, а Джим не спросил, что он сам об этом думает. Но планета в который раз показалась ему враждебной. Казалось, она может отнять Спока, не выпустить его со своей поверхности, руководствуясь какой-то извращенной логикой.  
Джим поднял повыше воротник плаща. Было такое чувство, что кожа на лице стянулась от сухости и вот-вот лопнет.  
При нем и Аманде Спок и Сарек не заговаривали о разногласиях. К тому моменту, когда они вернулись домой — порознь, парами — напряжение прошло. Спок даже заглянул в комнату Джима перед ужином, принеся переданный Амандой крем. Джим искренне обрадовался и тому, и другому.  
Вряд ли у вулканцев было принято приглашать официальных гостей в свой дом. Для этого наверняка был аналог какой-нибудь шикарной гостиницы с потрясающим видом на сад кактусов. Но Джим остался вместе со Споком, и это приняли как должное.  
На самом деле капитану было любопытно взглянуть на быт вулканцев изнутри, но Аманда во многом внесла в дом привычные ей земные ноты, например, семейные ужины. Правда, за несколько дней их пребывания на планете Сарек так и не появился за столом, то ли избегая общего застолья, то ли правда занятый делами.  
Это был первый «семейный» вечер, и Джим, который всего пару раз оказывался на встречах с родителями подружки, понял, что земная традиция от вулканской в этом плане ничем не отличается. Он точно так же не нравился отцу и нравился матери, а вежливая беседа за столом не клеилась, невзирая на усилия Аманды.  
Он осторожно потрогал ложкой что-то темно-фиолетовое, не решаясь отправить это в рот. Но Аманда откусила кусочек без опаски, и Джим решил последовать ее примеру. У фиолетового содержимого оказался яркий, сладкий вкус, похожий на виноградное желе, и Джим окончательно успокоился.  
Ровно до того момента, пока Сарек не решился поддержать беседу. И сразу заговорил про «Энтерпрайз». Джим с удовольствием рассказывал о своем корабле, но вопрос о том, были ли другие кандидаты в старшие помощники, его насторожил. Спок выразил недовольство движением брови. Аманда же — возмущенным взглядом.  
Джим отложил ложку. За пару секунд в его голове пронеслась масса ответов, от равнодушных и ничего не значащих до едких. Он ограничился одним:  
— Спока никто не заменит.  
Формально это не было ответом на прямо поставленный вопрос — зато ответом на мысли Сарека, что бы он там ни задумал.  
Но по кивку Аманды он понял, что выбрал правильные слова. Но Сарек не собирался отступать так сразу.  
— Уверен, в Звездном флоте немало способных офицеров. Вы преувеличиваете незаменимость Спока.  
Джим запоздало спохватился, не было ли приглашение на планету для переговоров о сотрудничестве уловкой для того, чтобы вернуть Спока на его родную планету. Вулканцы не умеют лгать? Что ж, зато хитрить они мастера.  
Есть больше не хотелось. Он отодвинул тарелку. Подумал было, что такой поступок невежлив, но отмахнулся от этой мысли. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не сорваться. Спок упоминал об упрямстве отца в этом вопросе, но Джим не думал, что Сарек решится втянуть и его в эти разногласия.  
Он наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд Аманды и заставил себя успокоиться, пусть и не полностью. Глядя в серые, словно пыльные глаза Сарека, он четко произнес:  
— Я не намерен обсуждать свой выбор экипажа. И не намерен уговаривать Спока вернуться обратно, какие бы льготы для Звездного флота вы не пообещали.   
Сарек приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то произнести, но Джим продолжил:  
— Вы обещали флоту строительство базы на вашей планете? Вам придется обсудить это с кем-то другим. Нам лучше покинуть планету завтра же.  
При этих словах он взглянул на Спока, и гнев тут же угас, оставив непонимание и почти обиду.  
Спок не поддержал его ни словом, ни взглядом. Он невозмутимо изучал стену напротив, будто за одним с ним столом не разгорался скандал. В его позе было столько равнодушия, что Джим невольно подумал, а не зря ли он распинается? Может, Споку и правда все равно, останется он тут или вернется с Джимом на корабль? В конце концов, он понятия не имел, что творится в этой вулканской черепушке. Может, то, что он красиво называл романом, для выходца с этой чертовой планеты означало интрижку?  
Угаснув, Джим испытал жгучий стыд перед Сареком и Амандой.  
— Извините, — четко произнес он и вышел из комнаты. Разумеется, никто за ним не пошел.  
Аманда пришла к нему в комнату позже. Честно говоря, Джим ожидал увидеть Спока, и от взгляда женщины его разочарование не укрылось.  
— Мне понравился ваш ответ, — сказала она сразу.  
— Кажется, Сарек остался не очень доволен.  
— Сареку придется смириться. Спок его наследник, и он связан с этой планетой не только своим рождением и официальными связями. Он умен, и лучшего преемника не найти. Но мы оба достаточно знаем сына, чтобы понимать: раз он выбрал свой путь, то будет держаться его. Но от надежды не так просто избавиться.  
— Зато сам Спок, похоже, подумывает принять сторону отца, — сказал Джим с невольной досадой.  
— Не думает, — уверенно отмела Аманда его подозрения.   
— Но за ужином…  
— Я видела такое лицо и у Сарека, а иногда и у других. Равнодушие — лучшая маска, чтобы замаскировать чувства. И это главное правило для жизни с вулканцем: неважно, насколько он холоден снаружи. Он любит тебя, даже если не показывает этого.  
Джим не сразу осознал, что сказала Аманда. А когда понял, усмехнулся.  
— Как-то неправильно слышать признание в любви не от самого… вулканца, а от его матери.  
— Оставаясь здесь, со мной, личного признания вы так и не услышите.  
Аманда отодвинулась, позволяя ему пройти к двери. Джим неожиданно для себя взял ее за руки и крепко расцеловал тонкие пальцы. И только потом направился в комнату Спока. В конце концов, если им требуется соблюдать какие-то правила, чтобы быть вместе, не лучше ли придумывать их вдвоем?


End file.
